Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board and a semiconductor package. More specifically, the present invention relates to a printed wiring board that has a conductor post that extends from a wiring conductor layer that is formed on one side to the other side, and relates to a semiconductor package that includes the printed wiring board.
Description of Background Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. HEI 10-13028 describes a single-sided circuit substrate in which a conductor circuit (conductor layer) is formed on one side of an insulating substrate by patterning a metal foil; a through hole is provided that penetrates through the insulating substrate from the other side of the insulating substrate toward the conductor circuit; a conductor post is formed by filling the through hole with a conductive paste; and a front end part of the conductor post that protrudes from the other side of the insulating substrate is used as a connecting part that connects to another insulating substrate or the like. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.